


【盾冬】候人兮猗（上）

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 放上遲到很久的七夕賀圖＋糟糕梗賀文，祝大家七夕快樂～（想看賀圖麻煩請走連結：http://sibasin.jjvk.com/SS/6941/）基本上是中華古文明AU，很久很久以前，天帝之子巴奇偷溜到人間，與凡人史蒂夫一見鍾情，選擇留在人間跟史蒂夫一同生活，然而……（好久沒放飛自我啦，自己寫得很開心XD（什麼？都快要中秋了？沒問題，我的心還留在夏天呢！（之後還會有泳裝塗鴉放出的意思（女裝有、吧唧是雙性會生子，各種天雷，因為太長分成上下篇，不怕雷的再看看吧～





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

自盤古開天闢地、女媧造人補天、炎黃大戰蚩尤後中原遼闊大地歷經數百年逐漸興盛。

黃河北方繁榮地帶有位名史蒂夫的青年。

史蒂夫有著一頭如陽光般燦爛的金髮，以及天空般清澈的藍眼，與這一帶黑髮黑眼的居民相當迥異。

由於有記憶以來，史蒂夫就跟母親相依為命，他從未見過自己的父親，母親也沒跟他透露過父親是誰，因此史蒂夫也只能猜測，自己的外貌應該是傳自未曾謀面的父親。

除了天生異貌外，由於史蒂夫總是忍不住對不公正之事挺身而出，因此得罪了村裡的權勢，幾乎全村的人都不敢與他親近。

在他十五歲那年，母親生了重病，村子裡唯一的醫生卻不敢替他母親診治，盡管史蒂千里迢迢從城裡帶來願意出診的醫生，但拖延太久，已回天乏術。

彌留之際，母親溫柔安慰痛苦悔恨的史蒂夫，不要因此覺得自己是錯的，也不要去恨，希望他無論何時，不管遇到什麼，都能夠保持善良勇敢的堅強心靈，並遇到一個真正理解他、讓他想共度一生的人，幸福快樂地生活。

在向母親承諾後，史蒂夫擦去了淚水，處理完母親的後事，毅然決然搬離了村落，獨自一人住在遠離人群的森林中。

一棟木造的房屋、一棵高大的李樹跟一畝小小的田地就是史蒂夫全部的財產。

光陰似箭，歲月如梭，時間就這樣匆匆經過了十年，雖然二十五歲早已是該娶妻生子的年紀，但史蒂夫還沒遇上那個讓他想要共度一生的人。

平時晴耕雨讀，偶爾採集狩獵林間的山產，在家附近一處地底礦泉匯聚而成的湧泉取水捕魚，閒暇之餘練體強身、舞墨繪畫，生活倒也輕鬆自在。

所以史蒂夫常常會想，要是沒能遇到那個真正理解他的那個人，那麼乾脆就這樣一個人過下去也不錯。

＊

某個夏日的午後，一如往常提著水桶打算到泉邊汲水的史蒂夫遙遙望見泉水中站著一個人。

幾乎沒看過有人來到這裡的史蒂夫停下了腳步，驚疑之下凝神望去。

透過樹間的陽光打在那名青年身上，半褪至手腕處的黑色長袍讓他接近全身赤裸，下半身浸泡在泉水中。

不知怎地，史蒂夫心念一動，一股莫名的力量驅使他躲到了一旁的樹幹後方，屏住了呼吸，忍著加快的心跳，仔細觀察那人的模樣。

只見那人棕髮及肩，不知為何左手從肩膀以下全是金屬，雖然背對著無法望見正面，而且有著相當白細光滑的肌膚，史蒂夫也能從那勻稱健美的肌肉線條看出那人是名與自己差不多年紀的男性。

樹影婆娑，水波搖盪，即使有些距離，史蒂夫也能清楚地看見那人雪白的肌膚，散亂的黑色絲袍將他的肌膚襯得更加白皙。

當青年稍微側過了身，側臉出現在眼前的瞬間，史蒂夫的心臟更是感受到前所未有的衝擊，生平第一次，知道了怦然心動的感覺。

史蒂夫陷入一片空白的腦中唯一浮現的想法是：此人必是天上謫仙，不然人間不可能有如此絕美之人。

青年低垂著眼，眉宇間隱含憂愁，長而捲的睫毛下一雙水漾的碧綠凝視著悠悠水面，身子慢慢往下，一點一點地將全身浸入泉水裡，及至沒頂。

史蒂夫看得傻了，直到好一會不見那名青年從水中起身，才回過神來，心下一陣大駭。

無暇多慮的史蒂夫立即將手中的水桶扔到一邊，一個箭步衝上前去，毫不猶豫地躍入水中，一把抓住青年的左手臂，用力將他撈了起來。

「別做傻事！」

濕漉漉的青年像是嚇傻了似地睜大了雙眼，訝異地望著史蒂夫，任由他大力抓著自己的肩膀，疾聲高呼。

「雖然我不知道你發生了什麼，但自殺不能解決任何事，你不嫌棄的話只要我能幫上你的忙我一定幫！所以你千萬別自殺……！」

青年怔怔看著史蒂夫，眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼。

或許是從史蒂夫那慌亂的模樣看出他是真心為自己擔心，青年嘴唇微微向上勾起了漂亮的弧線。

「我不是想要自殺……我只是……」撈起了濕淋淋的髮絲，青年微笑著向史蒂夫輕聲解釋，「我來自很遠的地方，今天又很熱，這泉水很清涼，於是我就想……要是整個人都浸泡進泉裡，一定很舒服，沒想到才泡了一下就被你抓了起來。」

沒想到青年不只外貌俊俏迷人，就連說話的聲音都是那麼低低軟軟的，說不出的悅耳好聽，竟讓史蒂夫有些聽呆了，慢了一拍才回道：「……真的？」

「嗯。」

看見青年的微笑，史蒂夫才跟著露出安心的笑容。

「那就好。」

在史蒂夫低聲那麼說了以後，兩人望著彼此，不知怎地都臉紅了起來。

「抱歉，我一時太過慌張……」撈起自己因濕透而貼在額上的頭髮，史蒂夫靦腆地向青年自我介紹，「我叫做史蒂夫。」

「我叫做巴奇。」

說完，巴奇微微一笑，水從他艷麗的髮絲滑過他那紅通通的雙頰並往下滴落，同時在水面及史蒂夫心裡掀起了一陣漣漪。

「巴奇……」

喃喃念著剛剛聽到，卻彷彿已是此生命定之人的名字，只想跟巴奇再多一點時間相處的史蒂夫全力運用著腦袋思考著該怎麼跟他交談才不顯得突兀－－盡管他們剛才的相遇已是相當戲劇化了。

「看我們都濕透了，為免受寒最好先把身上的衣服換下吧……我、我家就在附近，你要不要先到我家坐坐？我有備用的衣服，雖然只是粗布大概跟你身上的絲綢不能比，不過我們的體形似乎差不多……在我們等衣服乾的時候……對了！我家的李子樹最近正結果，又大又甜，你一定要嚐嚐看！」

由於史蒂夫的異樣外表，從小到大都很少與人有所交流，自從母親過世後更是獨來獨往，很久沒開過口，幾乎都要忘了怎麼說話，說到後來連史蒂夫自己都覺得自己有些語無倫次支離破碎，但巴奇卻不以為意，臉上更加深了笑容。

「謝謝你，史蒂夫，那我就不客氣地叨擾了。」

從巴奇紅紅的嘴唇中吐露出的話語又柔又軟，那張紅紅的笑顏又甜又暖，史蒂夫只覺得整個人都像飄在半空中。

當史蒂夫回過神來時，也不曉得自己是怎麼做到的，已經站在了在家門口，雙手也提著裝好了水的木桶，而身後就是巴奇。

史蒂夫走近被竹籬笆包圍著的簡樸小木屋，屋後有田地，屋邊有一棵高大的李子樹，門口處有一個大水缸。

將水桶裡的水倒入大水缸並深呼吸好讓自己平靜下來後，史蒂夫才轉過身，對巴奇說：「請、請進……這裡就是我的家。」

即使盡可能讓自己冷靜，但史蒂夫還是緊張得聲音有些往上揚，畢竟這是他第一次邀請別人進自己的家，就算史蒂夫從不覺得自己貧窮，自給自足也很知足常樂，但不知道為什麼面對巴奇，史蒂夫心裡卻開始有些不安。

畢竟雖不清楚巴奇為何孤身一人來到這裡，但從他出類拔萃的外貌及裝扮看起來，史蒂夫也能夠大致揣測，巴奇的出身應該相當高貴，或許還是公子之類的貴族。

然而與史蒂夫的顧慮相反，巴奇不僅不嫌棄史蒂夫家裡破落狹小，反而津津有味地打量每一處，就好像從未見過這種地方似的。

屋裡頭並沒有隔間，左方牆邊有石塊砌成的灶，旁邊推了一些木材，而在屋子中間是一張方方正正的木桌，旁邊只有一把椅子，在右方有一張靠著牆的木板床，床頭木櫃上擺了一些生活器具、衣物跟竹簡。

從屋內擺飾來看，很明顯可以看出史蒂夫是一個人居住。

巴奇環顧了四周後，看向史蒂夫，雙眼發著光，好奇地問：「你一個人住？」

雖然跟一開始的印象不太一樣，但這樣的巴奇更加可愛了，史蒂夫在心裡偷偷想著，點了點頭。

「我父母都不在了，十年前開始我就自己一個人住在這裡。」

巴奇一臉意外地望著他，「你沒有娶妻生子？」

「目前還沒有。」

「……真可惜，你明明是這麼英俊個性又那麼好的男人。」

史蒂夫一愣，忽然握住了巴奇的手無言地凝視著他，巴奇有些嚇了一跳，但並沒有甩開史蒂夫的手，只是睜著一雙清亮的碧綠回望他。

－－那你願意做我的妻子嗎？

話即將衝到嘴邊，史蒂夫回復了理性，咬住臉頰裡的肉，吞下差一點就脫口而出的話，甩了甩頭，放開巴奇的手。

「抱歉，從來沒人那麼誇我，我一時不知該如何回應……」

抓了抓頭，史蒂夫快步來到床邊，從櫃中拿出兩件布衣後，將其中一件遞給巴奇。

「還是先把衣服換下吧，雖然是粗布，但穿起來還挺舒服的，就是不知道合不合你身。」

見巴奇收下後，史蒂夫一邊脫下自己的衣服放到一旁的桌上，一邊說：「脫下的衣服先擱在桌上，我拿出去曬曬太陽，很快就會乾了。」

但是等史蒂夫把衣服換好，巴奇卻沒有任何動作，看到站在原地雙手抱著替換的衣服，面露猶豫神色的巴奇，史蒂夫不禁問道：「怎麼了？是不是料子太粗了？」

「不是的……只是我……」猶豫了一會，輕咬了一下嘴唇，巴奇搖了搖頭，抬頭看向史蒂夫，「抱歉……可以請你稍微轉過身嗎？……我知道我們都是男性……而且你剛才也看過了……但是……」

看著巴奇那雪白的肌膚上泛起的紅潮，史蒂夫這才意會過來，巴奇對於在自己面前脫下衣服感到羞恥，明白這點後，史蒂夫原本好不容易快要冷靜的心臟反倒跳得比之前更加快速了。

「啊！我才要道歉，是我太失禮了！」

或許巴奇感受到自己內心的邪念，才會因而感到羞怯？一想到這，史蒂夫又是慚愧又是興奮，滿臉通紅地大聲道歉後，立刻轉過身背對巴奇。

「謝謝你，史蒂夫。」

在巴奇一聲輕輕的道謝後，史蒂夫耳裡只聽得背後傳來了衣物摩擦的聲音，由於看不見，更讓史蒂夫的想像力無限擴大，越是逼自己不去想，腦海中越是不斷閃過方才在泉水旁撞見巴奇胴體的畫面。

從出生到現在，二十五歲了還是個頂天立地老處男的史蒂夫從未接觸過性這檔子事，他一直以為自己不會產生慾望。

然而方才在泉水邊窺視到巴奇的裸體後，史蒂夫才驚覺原來自己並非天生冷感，而是沒遇到巴奇，那個唯一能挑起他深沉慾望的人。

就算巴奇與自己同性別，史蒂夫也不以為意，只怕巴奇會被自己的魯莽嚇到，而更加困擾史蒂夫的，是此刻自己下身那不受控制的昂然挺立。

還好史蒂夫穿著長袍，一時之間不會太明顯，為了不讓巴奇發現，史蒂夫維持著背對巴奇的姿勢，橫行至門口。

「對了，因為只有我一個人住所以只有一把椅子，你先坐吧，我去摘李子給你嚐嚐。」

然後也不等巴奇回答就往外頭衝了出去。

來到李子樹下的史蒂夫四處張望確定附近都沒人，巴奇也留在屋內後，一手搭著樹幹，另一手伸入下襬，握住了男根，腦內不斷迴盪著巴奇赤裸的身體，在自己生疏的套弄下，初次釋放了慾望。

喘著氣，望著掌心中的白濁，想到屋內的巴奇，史蒂夫一方面為自己擅自玷汙了他而感到羞愧，另一方面卻又因難以形容的快樂感到舒爽。

他甚至不需去想像做些什麼，光只是想著巴奇的模樣，他就無法克制地硬了起來。

又一次自瀆後，史蒂夫深深地嘆了口氣，用另一隻乾淨的手拿起水缸旁的水瓢，將雙手跟下身清洗乾淨後，才開始摘取李子。

抱著幾顆剛從李子樹上現摘下來的回到了屋內，已經換好了衣服的巴奇坐在桌邊的椅子上，或許是史蒂夫自己內心有鬼，巴奇的臉龐看起來紅通通的，似乎有些坐立難安。

－－巴奇該不會是？

不敢細想下去，史蒂夫將李子放到了桌上，然後拿了一顆顏色最深的遞到巴奇面前，「你嚐嚐，我想一定很甜。」

巴奇看向史蒂夫，眼神有些動搖，但還是笑著接下了李子，輕聲說：「……謝謝。」

望著手中飽滿光亮的李子，巴奇吞了吞口水，然後一口咬下，酸甜的汁液瞬間從口中綻放開來，讓他不禁發出了一聲驚嘆。

「嗯，真的好甜喔！」看向史蒂夫，巴奇又驚又喜地說，「我第一次吃到那麼好吃的李子！」

看著巴奇臉上的笑容，史蒂夫心中湧起了說不上來的喜歡。

「你喜歡就多吃點，我這還有很多。」

聲音溫柔得不可思議地說著，自個兒也拿了一顆李子後，史蒂夫坐到了床上。

一邊嗑著李子，史蒂夫一邊想著該怎麼開口問巴奇為什麼來到這裡，又是從哪來，沒想到巴奇先開了口。

「你說你十年前就一個人住在這裡……為什麼不娶妻生子？」

巴奇的疑問讓史蒂夫放下了手中的李子，沉默地望著他。

「抱歉……如果不方便回答的話……」

史蒂夫打斷了巴奇的道歉，低聲說道：「……我從小沒有父親，因為我的緣故，母親也很早就過世了……」

「你的緣故？」

點了點頭，雖然與巴奇才初識沒多久，但史蒂夫考慮了一會，還是決定向巴奇說出自己的過去。

靜靜地聽完了史蒂夫的過去，巴奇低下了頭，像是在思考著什麼，然後抬起頭，溫柔地望著他。

「你做的一點都沒錯，史蒂夫，就算他們都說你是多管閒事、指責你、排擠你，但你依然憑一己之力阻止了無謂的活人獻祭，救了無辜的姑娘。不管別人怎麼說，我都認為你做的很好，甚至說是偉大的英雄也不為過。」

史蒂夫睜大了雙眼，愣愣地看著巴奇。

巴奇被看得有些慌了，忍不住緊張地問道：「……我說錯什麼了嗎？」

「不……巴奇……謝謝你……你是唯一一個那麼說的人。」

斗大的眼淚從史蒂夫彎起的眼中落下，然後擦去了淚水，跪在巴奇面前，握住了他的手。

這次換巴奇睜大了雙眼，愣愣地望著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫發誓，他並非一開始就抱持著非分之想－－好吧，他承認他早在剛見到巴奇的那一瞬間就愛上他了，但是他邀請巴奇到自己家裡來絕不是想對他做什麼。

他只是單純地想多跟他說些話、多了解他一些、多看些巴奇的笑容，再多聽聽他的聲音。

然而，從這一刻開始，他發自內心地渴望與巴奇共度一生。

盡管巴奇與自己擁有同樣的性別，而且他除了巴奇的名字以外，對於他來自何方、為何會出現在那處泉水、今年幾歲，什麼都不知道，但史蒂夫還是真誠地低聲祈求。

「請你跟我一起住下來。」 

「史蒂夫……？」

「雖然我什麼都沒有，但我可以向你保證，只要你願意跟我一起住在這裡，一定會讓你吃飽穿暖。」

「……為什麼？」

「因為我很喜歡你。」

「……所以，你剛才在樹下時是想著我？」

史蒂夫一愣，「你看到了……？」

反倒是巴奇滿臉通紅的低下頭，「對不起……」

史蒂夫決定將內心所有想法率直地表白：「是的，巴奇……我想的全是你……雖然我們才初次見面，也才相處不到半天的時間，而且我們都是男性，但是我……我只想跟你在一起。」

從史蒂夫眼中看出他的真心，巴奇咬了咬下唇，思考許久，抬起了頭從椅上站起了身。

「……即使……我的身體異於常人？」

輕輕說著，在史蒂夫的眼前，巴奇雙手慢慢褪下了身上的衣物。

ＴＢＣ

＿＿＿

嘿嘿，好久沒讓大盾吃雙性軟冬啦，必須好好吃個夠所以開吃要等到下篇了～


	2. 【盾冬】候人兮猗（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然中秋都過了還是要把這篇更完（雖然超過一萬多字還未完，結局得再等下一回了，本話就專心吃肉吧XD（毆
> 
> 盾冬古風AU雙性肉，非常強烈的OOC，傻乎乎X軟綿綿，不怕雷的再看看吧～

＿＿＿

褪下的衣物緩緩落在地上，隨著布料落地的悶響，巴奇的赤裸胴體一絲不掛地展示在史蒂夫眼前。

雖然剛才史蒂夫在泉水旁已窺視過巴奇的裸體，然而那時他們之間相隔了一段距離，巴奇又是背對著，即使後來史蒂夫誤以為巴奇意圖自殺而衝到水中抓起巴奇，但那時一心只想救人的他並沒有多餘的心思去看清楚，而且巴奇也很快就披上了衣服。

就算是方才巴奇換衣服時，史蒂夫也在他的要求下避開。

也就是說，此時此刻，史蒂夫才真正在如此近的距離仔細見到巴奇的身體。

由於依然跪在巴奇面前，所以史蒂夫一眼就能能清楚地看到巴奇的股間，當看到了巴奇那垂在大腿間的男性器，史蒂夫忽感呼吸急促、心跳加速，視線情不自禁往上移，想看看巴奇的臉。

只見巴奇全身微微顫抖著，午後陽光斜斜地從敞開的門外打進屋內，正好照著站在正中間的巴奇白裡透紅的大腿與膝蓋的交接處，光影作用下更是顯得巴奇本就修長的腳格外地白亮。

瞬間，史蒂夫感覺自己的小腹內彷彿遭受了一記前所未有的重擊，攝人心魄的絕美景像中，史蒂夫幾乎停止了呼吸，直到心肺屏息過久的脹痛從胸腔內炸開來，才將他喚回了神。

大口喘著氣，下意識地吞嚥著唾液滋潤乾渴的咽喉，史蒂夫抬頭看向巴奇，卻望見巴奇像是想藉由半濕的長髮掩蓋住通紅的臉龐般低垂著頭，使得史蒂夫只能看見白皙肌膚上蔓延開來的紅潮。

咬住了下唇，巴奇稍微岔開了雙腿，一手握住了他自己的陰莖，稍微往上移，輕輕地開口，很小聲地對史蒂夫說：「……你看……看這裡……」

聽到巴奇的話，史蒂夫只覺得自己心臟就要跳出喉嚨了，再加上依稀有股像似花果的淡淡甜香從巴奇身上飄進史蒂夫的鼻腔內，莫名的亢奮讓他渾身燥熱。

但當他將視線移向巴奇雙腿間的下一刻，一聲倒抽的氣息聲後，只剩下快速博動的心跳聲，以及急促濃重的呼吸聲，此起彼落地在安靜的狹小屋內迴響著。

眼前超乎想像的景象所帶來的衝擊下，史蒂夫驚愕地睜大了雙眼，所有的意識霎時全都集中於視覺。

雖說史蒂夫從未見過他人的下體，更別說異性了，因此嚴格來說，他並不能斷定是自己還是巴奇有所異常。

但巴奇陰莖下方，本該是陰囊所在的地方竟是一片光滑，更仔細看去，藏有一道細小緊閉的粉嫩肉縫。

史蒂夫看得呆了，驚異地張大了嘴，一時之間竟是呆若木雞。

見史蒂夫傻了似的盯著自己的私處看，巴奇不禁羞紅了臉，眼中甚至泛起了淚光。

「……就像你看到的，我天生就亦男亦女……是既有陽具，也有陰戶的陰陽兩形……」抿了抿唇，巴奇低垂著頭，幾乎帶著顫音地問史蒂夫，「……你會覺得這樣的我很噁心嗎？」

巴奇隱隱帶著哭腔的疑問讓史蒂夫回過神來，將視線移到巴奇的臉上，心底忽然生起了他從未感受過的情感。

史蒂夫完全不懂巴奇為什麼會那麼問，他只知道巴奇臉上那羞怯又害怕的表情，令自己內心同時湧上了兩種截然不同的奇妙感情－－既想好好呵護他，又想狠狠弄哭他。

最終，想要溫柔以對的心占了上風，於是史蒂夫伸手抓起掉落地面的衣物，站起身，溫柔地將衣物披在巴奇身上，語氣真切地說：「怎麼會？你是我見過最美……最神聖的存在。」

「史蒂夫……」喃喃念著史蒂夫的名，巴奇雙手抓著披在自己肩上的衣物，眼中凝結的水氣盪漾著，幾乎就要從中滑落。

從巴奇身上的紅潮、掩不住的顫抖以及泛起水氣的眼眸中，史蒂夫察覺到巴奇鼓起了多大的勇氣，才決心對自己坦白。

心下一陣感動，史蒂夫扶著巴奇的肩膀，輕輕將他帶到了床邊，倆人一同坐下後，低聲說道：「如果可以的話，我想多了解一些你的事。」

看著史蒂夫溫和的笑容，巴奇安心了不少，點了點頭，緩緩開口：「或許你無法相信，其實我並非一般凡人……我來自崑崙之巔，天帝是我的父親，西王母是我的母親……」

「我相信，方才在泉邊見到你時，我就覺得你那麼美，肯定是天仙了。」

史蒂夫不帶任何掩飾的直白誇讚讓巴奇臉上漂起了紅暈，看得史蒂夫心頭小鹿亂撞，熱血往下體集中，為了驅散慾望，史蒂夫趕緊問道：「所有天仙都像你一樣，具有陰陽兩形？」

「不……除了女媧娘娘跟我母親以外，就只有我了。」

低頭望著自己的手，巴奇一邊回想著，一邊開始對史蒂夫述說起彷彿存在於遙遠過去的歷史。

最初盤古開天闢地後，遙遠的九界之外，一對人首蛇身的神靈女媧與伏羲千里迢迢來到了中原大地，見此處雖充滿了鳥獸草木，一片欣欣向榮、生機勃勃，卻沒有與他們一樣的智慧生物。

於是女媧跟伏羲就開始依照各自的形象創造生命，而他們所創作出來的第一對智慧生命就是巴奇的母親跟巴奇的父親。

由於女媧的蛇身為雌雄同體，所以依照她自身形象創造出的巴奇母親也是陰陽兩形，但女媧發現這樣雙性共存的身體對生育後代相當不便，因此後來的創造都分化成了男女兩性。

經歷了不斷的失敗，七十次嘗試後才成功創造了現在的人類。

而在最初的人類之前所創造出來的智慧生物，善待並守護人類的被稱為天神，天神之間結合誕生的後代為天仙；與人為惡甚而食人為生的則被稱為魔、後代則為妖。

盡管後來也有人或獸憑一己之力修練得道，但最高也只能成為地仙、地妖，遠遠不及原初的神魔。

在女媧煉石補天離開了中原大地後，巴奇的父親順理成章成為了天帝，居住在天宮統治世間萬物；而巴奇的母親雖與巴奇的父親生下了巴奇，卻不願與其同居，而是獨自居住在西方的崑崙山上，自稱西王母。

「女媧娘娘、我母親跟我是現今唯一的兩性具有，可我與他們卻又有所不同……」巴奇舉起右手，覆在自己平坦的胸膛上，「他們都有豐滿的乳房跟柔軟的肢體，而我除了下身外，其他部分都更接近我的父親……可以說，我是這世上唯一的異類。」

史蒂夫忍著想要跟著摸上去的衝動，真誠地說：「我覺得你是最美的。」

瞄了史蒂夫一眼，巴奇垂下了眼瞼，低聲咕噥：「那是你沒見過我母親……無論長相還是才智我都遠遠比不上母親。」

但他嘴上那麼說，臉卻是紅通通的，彎起的嘴角跟緋紅的眼角煞是可愛，看得史蒂夫心花怒放，奇妙的原始衝動在他的周身流動，恨不得抱住他不斷對他訴說愛意，但他雙手舉在空中卻始終不敢有所動作，只能像個傻子般看著巴奇繼續往下說。

「我母親什麼都好，就是有一段時間不知怎地，與我父親起了爭執，甚至因而引發了不小的戰爭。」

說完，巴奇將他的金屬左手舉到了史蒂夫眼前，晃了晃。

「我原本的左手就是在一場混亂中失去的。」

望著巴奇肩膀與上臂交接處的舊傷疤，史蒂夫心裡一陣刺痛，輕輕握著巴奇的手，在手背上小心翼翼地撫摸著，低聲問道：「……會疼嗎？」

「已經不會了。」

瞇起了雙眼，巴奇有些開心地笑著，又繼續往下說：「後來他們為了補償我，想方設法從火神祝融那裡弄到了這隻金屬手臂裝到了我身上，然而換取這條金屬手臂的條件，是我必須與祝融之子聯姻……」

聽得聯姻二字史蒂夫大驚，沒等巴奇把話說完，就失聲大叫。

「聯姻！？」

史蒂夫激動的叫嚷聲讓嚇了一跳，一見他鐵青的表情，趕緊解釋：「放心，我的雙親並沒有打算真的將我嫁出去，我自己也沒那個意思，再說我根本連那人生得麼樣都沒沒見過。」

「那就好……」

由於史蒂夫鬆了一口氣的表現太過明顯，巴奇忍不住笑出了聲。

「抱歉……」看著巴奇的笑臉，史蒂夫臉一紅，不好意思地抓了抓頭，「你接著說吧。」

巴奇點了點頭，「我原本就與母親一同住在崑崙仙境，在那之後我父母以我傷重必須靜養為由，暫時將婚約擱置，但我也因此無法離開崑崙。」

「那你怎麼會……」

「盡管我知道他們是為了我好，但我實在受不了枯燥無聊的生活，於是就偷偷逃了出來，然後……」

頓了一下，巴奇望向史蒂夫，輕輕地說：「遇見了你。」

兩人互相凝視著，心臟撲通撲通地跳動，就好像正在彼此共鳴。

「……現在，你知道了這一切後，你……」巴奇低下了頭，輕輕嘆了口氣，「你還想要跟我……跟我一塊生活嗎？」

史蒂夫握住了巴奇的手，凝視著他的雙眼，突然問道：「你覺得我長得這副金髮藍眼的模樣，是異類嗎？」

「怎麼會？你這樣多好看？而且……」

巴奇眨了眨眼，面露不可思議的表情，但他的話沒能說完，因為史蒂夫吻住了他的唇。

有生以來第一次感到的無上喜悅盈滿史蒂夫胸間，唇上初次體驗到的柔軟溫熱更是讓他陷入癡狂，再也無法克制，情不自禁地將巴奇緊擁在懷中，激動地告白。

「巴奇、巴奇！我、我不知道該怎麼說出我內心的感覺，我只能說我真的好喜歡你！我知道我只是個平凡人，而你是天上的神仙，是我所無法企及的存在，但我還是只想跟你在一起，只要你願意，我可以為你做任何事，只要你跟我永遠在一起！」

沒有任何修飾，只有純樸而真誠的激情，巴奇的不安一掃而空，含羞帶喜的笑容在他臉上綻放。

「嗯，我願意……」巴奇笑得很甜，「我也不知道為什麼，只知道，我想跟你永遠在一起……永遠永遠。」

「謝謝你，巴奇……！」

史蒂夫幾乎要將巴奇揉入自己胸口似地緊緊抱住了他，雖有些難以呼吸，但巴奇沒有任何表現出一點抵抗，只是闔上了眼眸，靜靜地靠在史蒂夫胸前，感受著被緊擁的溫暖。

第一次被如此單純熱烈的情感包圍的巴奇感到有一種暖暖癢癢的感覺從他的小腹內側慢慢蔓延開來，並擴散至全身當他發覺時，他已經問出了口。

「……所以，你想與我交合嗎？」

剛開始史蒂夫還以為自己聽錯了，但很快地，巴奇那紅得幾乎要滴出血來的臉讓他知道他並沒聽錯，那交合二字真是出自巴奇口中。

震驚之下，史蒂夫猛地鬆開了手，全身僵硬地望著巴奇，但巴奇剛露出受傷的神情，又讓史蒂夫心一疼，趕緊伸手握住巴奇打算縮起的手，激動大喊：「想……當然想了！」

見巴奇轉悲為喜的表情，史蒂夫鬆了一口氣，想起巴奇私密處那一道細小的肉縫，心中忽地生起了一絲猶疑。

「不過……我不太確定該怎麼做，要是弄傷了你……」

由於自小沒有父親，母親又早逝，對於男女之事史蒂夫本就不甚了解，巴奇的肉體又是特殊的兩性具有，史蒂夫心動之餘也難免忐忑，更不知該從何開始。

巴奇忍著羞恥，對史蒂夫說明：「雖然我也沒親身經歷過此事，但我聽母親說過……交合就是……」

越往下說，巴奇的臉越紅，聲音也變得越來越細小，「你將男根插入我的……我的女陰裡……在裡頭……洩……洩精後就成事了。」

最後的尾音細弱蚊鳴，但由於他倆幾乎肩並肩坐在一起，史蒂夫自然聽得很清楚，不禁也滿臉通紅。

兩個紅得不得了的人無言地坐在一起，好一會後，史蒂夫終於鼓起了勇氣，握住巴奇的手。

「……如果我現在就想要與你交合，你可願意？」

史蒂夫直白的要求讓巴奇心都要停了，說不上是期待更多還是害怕更多的心理讓巴奇身體有些緊繃，低垂著頭不敢直視史蒂夫，好一會才鼓起勇氣小聲應道：「嗯……」

屏息等待的史蒂夫得到了巴奇的應允，心花霎時怒放，但他興奮之餘依然不忘對巴奇的關心，吞了吞口水潤了潤嗓子後，將手放到巴奇的肩上，低聲說道：「要是我哪裡弄疼你了，一定要馬上對我說。」

巴奇紅著臉輕輕點頭後，史蒂夫才施力將他摟到懷裡，然後做了個深呼吸，將臉湊了上去。

那雙炙熱的藍眸彷彿正午的太陽，甚至讓巴奇感覺自己的肌膚都發燙了起來，有些緊張地縮了一下，但還是閉上了眼，任由史蒂夫吻上自己的唇。

微微顫抖的溫軟唇瓣，讓原本只是試探性輕觸的史蒂夫欲罷不能，本能一下子就凌駕於理性之上，將舌頭侵入了巴奇輕輕敞開的口腔內，在濕熱的口腔內肆意掠奪。

隨著體溫與心跳逐漸升高，巴奇身上散發的異香越來越濃郁，而史蒂夫更是驚奇的發現巴奇不止體香，連唾液也帶著一股清甜，彷彿什麼仙果的汁液般美味，令史蒂夫難以自拔地吸吮著。

一邊吻著巴奇，史蒂夫將手慢慢往下移動，伸進了巴奇的雙腿間，那裡已微微勃起，史蒂夫同時握住了自己與巴奇的男根，舒爽的快感讓倆人身軀同時一陣顫慄，抽氣的聲音也同時響起。

「舒服嗎？」

「嗯……」

史蒂夫壓抑著急欲宣洩的欲望，低聲問著巴奇，在看到他輕輕點頭後，才開始了上下套弄。

恍惚間，史蒂夫想起自己似乎前不久才因為巴奇而第一次覺醒到何謂性的快樂，但那時感受到的與此刻跟巴奇一同享受的歡愉是完全無可比擬。

史蒂夫手活的技巧雖稍嫌笨拙生疏，但對情生意動的倆人來說，並不需要太多技巧，只要緊貼在一起，感受著彼此的氣息跟體溫，很快就同時攀上了顛峰。

白濁的精液順著柱身往下流蕩，正當史蒂夫還沉浸在高潮的餘韻中喘著氣，忽然間，手中趕到了一股異樣的熱流以及撲鼻而來的濃密甜香，讓他心念一動，忍不住往下看去。

只見巴奇男根下方那處粉色的小小肉縫內竟吐著透明清澈的水，甚至將下身及史蒂夫的手染得一片濕潤。

舉起濕搭搭的手，那股屬於巴奇的甜香沁入鼻腔內，目眩神迷的史蒂夫驚奇地喃喃低嘆：「……你那裡好濕。」

聽到史蒂夫的話，本就因情動而全身泛紅的巴奇更是紅得不像話，幾乎就要哭了出來，但他還是忍著羞恥，作出解釋：「這是因為……我的身體正準備與你交合……」

說著，巴奇輕輕推開史蒂夫，將上身往後仰，曲起雙膝張開雙腿，用顫抖的雙手掰開了自己的肉縫，將私密處一覽無遺地展示給史蒂夫看。

濕潤的紅嫩肉瓣內藏著小小的肉洞，隨著巴奇急促的呼吸而一張一合收縮著，帶著甜香的透明汁液從中吐露而出，也不知是所有女性乃至雙性都是這樣，還是只有巴奇才是這樣。

清澈的藍眸滿是情慾，史蒂夫一瞬不瞬地盯著巴奇往上勃起的男根下方，那處原本粉嫩，如今因動情而變成艷紅色的女陰，猶如沾染上初春露水的盛開花瓣，既惹人憐愛卻又誘人犯罪。

一時之間，史蒂夫竟萌生起想將嘴湊上前去一親芳澤的念頭，但見巴奇抖得厲害，只好作罷。

沐浴在史蒂夫充滿慾望的暗色眼神下，巴奇咬了咬下唇，小小聲地說：「你要不要……試著把手指伸進來……？」

聽到巴奇大膽的要求，史蒂夫趨身向前，一手扶著巴奇的膝蓋，另一手探到顫抖的肉洞前，吞嚥著唾液，試著將食指伸了進去。

就在稍微插入一點指尖的瞬間，巴奇忽地低喘了一聲，連帶身軀也大大一顫，柔軟濕熱的肉壁卻是緊密地纏繞上來，史蒂夫的下體彷彿受到了重擊，心跳也更加快速，但他還是不忘關心巴奇。

「痛嗎？」

盡管眉間蹙起、鼻頭也冒出了些許汗珠，陰莖也軟綿綿的，但巴奇只是搖了搖頭。

「這裡已經夠……夠濕了……只是我是第一次被插進來……所以有點緊張……」

聽到巴奇有些顫抖地這麼說，史蒂夫不知怎地更加亢奮了，剛才洩過一次而軟掉的陰莖早就硬直挺挺地翹了起來，現在更是硬得像根鐵棒。

盡管滿腔慾望幾乎就要炸了開來，但看了一眼自己高高翹起的肉棒，史蒂夫不禁有些遲疑－－巴奇的女陰是那麼緊窄狹小，光是一根手指就吸得那麼緊了，相比之下自己的陽具卻是這麼粗壯，真的有辦法進到巴奇的身體裡嗎？就算進得去會不會傷了他？

或許是感覺到史蒂夫的猶豫，巴奇忍著羞怯，將腿張得更開，一手握住了史蒂夫的肉棒，移動臀部，好讓頂端能剛好抵在自己的穴口處。

「沒事……你進來吧……我可以的……」

濕暖的洞口彷彿有股吸力，不斷將史蒂夫的龜頭往內吸去，在巴奇的主動迎合下，無法抵抗歡愉的史蒂夫終究還是破開了小小的肉洞，闖入了巴奇的體內。

「嗚……！」

雖然已咬牙忍耐，但那個肉洞盡管已相當濕軟，卻是那麼的小，而史蒂夫的肉棒又相當碩大，更不用說還是初次接納異物侵入，宛如被從內部撕裂開來的痛楚還是讓巴奇弓起上身，蹙起了眉心，發出了一聲悲鳴。

看著紅嫩的肉唇被自己赤紅的肉棒撐得像是要裂開來似的，淚水從巴奇閉起的眼角滑落，史蒂夫心疼不已，盡管被又濕又熱的柔肉緊密包裹著的快感是如此快樂，但史蒂夫還是忍住了橫衝直撞的本能，一邊吻著巴奇一邊安撫他，等待他適應。

一會後，呼吸慢慢平緩下來的巴奇長長呼出一口氣，睜開濕漉漉的眼睛，看向史蒂夫，微微一笑。

「嗯……沒事了，史蒂夫……你再進更深一點……」

於是史蒂夫點了點頭，小心翼翼地抱起巴奇，將他的雙腳輕輕放到自己大腿上，調整好位置後，慢慢地往內挺進。

看著濕紅的小穴一點一點吞入自己的肉棒，視覺上強烈的衝擊、越發香甜的氣息、低促的婉轉呻吟，還有來自陰莖上直接的快感，所有的感官上的快樂是那麼鮮明，才剛進入巴奇體內，史蒂夫幾乎就要射了出來。

但史蒂夫不想那麼早結束與巴奇的初次交合，所以他咬緊牙關，做了幾個深呼吸，好忍過洩精的快感。

但史蒂夫沒有任何動作可讓巴奇難受極了，粗熱的堅挺卡在自己狹小的女陰內，將那處小小的秘洞脹得飽滿，甚至擠到了男根的底部，又疼又麻又酸又熱，巴奇將身體縮在史蒂夫試著忍耐，但終於還是忍不住出聲要求。

「啊……嗚……嗯……唔……你動一動……」

巴奇的哀求帶著哽咽，讓史蒂夫心癢難耐，忍不住帶點壞心眼地問：「要怎麼動？」

「你喜歡怎麼動……就怎麼動。」

史蒂夫依然有些遲疑，「我怕亂動會弄傷你。」

「不會的，我很強壯。」

看著巴奇拍了拍自己的胸膛，史蒂夫突然發現他胸前兩側的乳珠泛紅腫脹，並隨著他的呼吸而起伏，看起來鮮豔欲滴，於是低下頭，輕輕吻了上去。

「啊！」

史蒂夫突如其來的舉動讓巴奇嚇了一跳，胸前傳來的酥麻感更是讓他身子一顫，發出了一聲近似悲鳴的呻吟，本就緊咬著史蒂夫的濕潤肉壁更加縮緊，絞得史蒂夫頭皮發麻。

當史蒂夫從超乎想像的快感中回過神來時，他已經長驅直入巴奇的體內，被濕熱的柔肉緊緊包裹著的快感讓他本能地挺動著臀部，一下一下地抽插。

隨著進出的摩擦，殷紅的血從倆人結合的部位被擠出，將床褥染上了斑斑血跡，血腥味讓史蒂夫心下大駭，趕緊停下了動作，擔心地喊道：「巴奇！你流血了……！」

但巴奇只是搖了搖頭，一邊低喘一邊笑著，輕輕說：「別擔心……第一次總會流點血……沒問題……我覺得很舒服，你再多進來些……」

於是史蒂夫淺淺抽出，又重重插入，每次都插得更深，直將巴奇插得渾身酥軟，男根也跟著一晃一晃，隨著史蒂夫越發快速的律動，接近高潮的巴奇內部也開始不住痙攣、收縮。

不管是被倆人結實的小腹夾在一起摩擦的男根，還是被史蒂夫猛力操幹的女陰都隨著激烈的抽插，不斷吐出甜美的汁液。

直到強烈的快感終於淹沒了他們，身軀一陣緊繃，史蒂夫將精液射入了巴奇的體內。

「啊……哈、啊……嗯嗯……」

沉溺在初次體會到的歡愉中，閉上雙眼喘著氣，任由史蒂夫吻著自己，感受著充滿內部的溫熱，心滿意足的巴奇意識有些恍惚地撫摸著自己的小腹。

這麼一來，交合的儀式就結束了。

史蒂夫吻著巴奇，滿心歡喜地想，這麼一來，他們就可以永遠在一起了。

＊

自從巴奇跟史蒂夫住在一起後，時間彷彿流動得特別快，轉眼間已是秋末。

盡管巴奇現在的生活跟在仙宮中時不能相比，他卻覺得現在的生活是自己從未感受過如此的幸福。

閒暇之餘巴奇會利用自己從仙宮中帶來的天蠶絲織布，雖然史蒂夫自己不會到城裡去，但巴奇會帶著自己編織的布料到城市裡去販賣，由於其他人並不知道巴奇跟史蒂夫的關係，只當他是從外地來此的布商，所以目前還沒什麼大問題。

巴奇編織的布料在城中受到相當好的評價，而巴奇自己又善於交際，也讓史蒂夫的生活改善了不少，從連米都有一餐沒一餐到現在餐餐都有肉可以吃。

除了肉以外，巴奇還會釀酒，從森林中的野果、到家中的李子，都是巴奇釀酒的素材，但史蒂夫最喜歡品嘗的，還是巴奇本身分泌的甜美汁液。

或許是因為巴奇在仙宮中只吃食崑崙仙山上的蟠桃園裡所生產的蟠桃，分泌而出的體液都帶著特殊的甜香，讓史蒂夫像上了癮般，每天都至少要細細品味一次。

而現在最讓他們期待的，就是巴奇肚子裡的小生命。

巴奇最喜歡每天晚上睡覺時，史蒂夫總會撫摸著自己越來越明顯的的肚子，閉上雙眼一臉幸福的模樣。

但最近一個月來，巴奇的幸福開始蒙上了一層不安的陰影。

「真不知這雨要下到什麼時候。」望著雷雨交加的天空，史蒂夫嘆了口氣。

一個多月前，天上忽然開始下起了大雨。

這一下就是沒完沒了，已將近一個多月沒見過太陽，河水暴漲，淹沒了堤岸。

雖然史蒂夫跟巴奇住的地方位於遠離河堤的森林中，卻也感受到了這場連綿大雨的災害，更別提河岸兩旁的居民。

史蒂夫轉頭，看到巴奇臉上憂愁的表情，驚訝地問了聲：「巴奇？」

巴奇低下頭，惶惶不安地說：「……我怕這是我爹在生氣……」

「你爹？」

巴奇輕輕點了點頭，「操控天氣是他的能力之一……」

「你爹為什麼生氣？難道……」

史蒂夫話還沒說完，巴奇就撲到了他懷中。

「我不想回去，史蒂夫。」

巴奇顫抖的聲音是那麼不安，史蒂夫心一疼，用力抱住了巴奇。

「那就別回去。」

但下一瞬間，一道驚天巨雷打在了史蒂夫家門口，充滿威嚴的厲聲在室內迴盪。

「不，他今天就得跟我回去。」

忍著震耳欲聾的感覺，史蒂夫看過去，只見一儀表堂堂、褐髮藍眼、蓄著鬚髯的高大男子，身上穿著華貴的長袍，五官乍看之下竟與史蒂夫有些許神似，但眉宇間隱含著冰冷的怒氣讓他看起來難以親近。

「我可終於找到你了，你知道你娘多擔心你嗎？」

巴奇恐懼地望著那人，「爹……」

「你是……」

將手放在巴奇的肩上，史蒂夫剛要開口詢問，但那人連正眼都沒看他一眼。

「難怪我費了那麼大的勁，沒想到你居然跟叛逆之子在一起，兩股仙氣互相干擾才會讓我找了那麼久。」

冷冷地說著，那人一個揮手，史蒂夫只覺得胸口忽然一陣劇痛，最後的記憶，是鮮紅的視界，以及巴奇哭喊的聲音。

「爹！我求你，我什麼都願意做，只求你饒了史蒂夫！」

史蒂夫想安慰巴奇，但濃重的血腥讓他無法開口，意識也逐漸模糊。

當史蒂夫在床上醒轉時，他胸口的傷痛消逝，卻不見了巴奇的蹤影，只在身旁留下了一張紙。

上頭只寫著：「忘了我，好好生活。」

緊緊握著那張紙，史蒂夫茫然地望著空蕩蕩的家，腦袋一片空白。

不知過了多久，天色從白轉黑，又從黑逐漸轉白。

史蒂夫緩緩站起身，走出了門外。

……他得去找巴奇。

他必須變強，強得足以將巴奇帶回自己身邊。

無論要花上多久的時間，他都一定會做到。

ＴＢＣ

＿＿＿

於是巴奇就懷著身孕被帶回天宮啦，史蒂夫跟巴奇還能再見到面嗎？倆人的寶寶能順利出生嗎？史蒂夫的真實身分究竟是什麼？

一切請待下回分解。

（順說天帝跟西王母的形象是柯蒂斯跟TJ（咦（然後這篇裡伏羲跟女媧的形象是克里斯跟賽巴斯蒂安（是的，登場CP全部都是盾冬系列（？）XD


End file.
